Surprise
by ZZeronorth
Summary: Rangiku pays Ichigo an unexpected visit. ...And knowing Rangiku, it isn't your typical "social call". Lemon-lime goodness inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**So I felt like writing a nice lemon for Rangiku and Ichigo. I don't know why I'm doing it, but I am, so hopefully everyone enjoys it. **

**Let's begin. **

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Rangiku scrambled to get herself ready. She had arrived at Ichigo's place in the world of the living not too long ago in hopes of surprising him. She'd let herself in through an open window she expected would exist, as she knew he usually adored the Karakura air resonating inside his bedroom. The explanation accompanying it never came to pass, but she didn't care too much.

She had bathed and changed into something more _appropriate _for the occasion, believing everything must be perfect. In addition, the blonde fixed up the crumpled sheets atop his bed. She swore that sometimes Ichigo could be a total slob.

Currently, she couldn't help but be anxious to view the look on his face as he walked through that door.

"_He'll be left speechless, I guarantee it." _

The two have been dating for the past three years in secret (although her captain, Orihime and Rukia were aware of their "partnership"). Their relationship wasn't the most prosperous initially, as they often butted heads on various issues – the most common being whether or not they should go public, which would require them to get married by the Seireitei's standards. Unfortunately, Ichigo wouldn't dare broadcast his love-life/romantic inclinations to the world, upsetting Rangiku.

… Of course, she wasn't a fool as to believe they should be forced to 'tie the knot', however the blonde loved the substitute soul-reaper and she'd be damned if she let him go in light of his stubbornness. That said; on the off chance they were to be discovered by the top brass: she'd immediately purchase a dress, immobilize Ichigo with kido – seeing as he harbored a glaring weakness in regards to that form of soul-reaper combat – and carry him to the ceremony.

…But for now, she had to confess: sneaking around did have a certain _thrill _to it.

Through it all the relationship had proven to be most beneficial for the interesting and improbable duo – they developed chemistry and unity unlike any other either of the two had previously experienced. Both of them still encountered personal trials sporadically, but the two of them achieved significant strides in communicating with each other … nearly to the point that very little needed to be said to comprehend how the opposite felt regarding each other or their love.

The doorknob to the front door of his apartment twisted. It was the moment of truth and Lieutenant Matsumoto smiled. She concealed herself behind the door whilst she felt her heart beating in her chest. A light chuckle to herself followed in high anticipation of Ichigo's expression.

The door propped ajar, and the woman could instantaneously discern that her man was aggravated and frustrated (if his long, drawn out sighs were any indication as he opened the door). She then observed him drag himself in and his sulkiness became damn-near visible.

It was as if despair itself had accepted a physical form.

The substitute placed his zanpakuto beside the front entrance and stepped to the right, heading into the kitchen. He failed to take note of the bottle of sake or the chocolate-covered strawberries inside a bowl on the kitchen table akin to an absolute dummy or someone genuinely "distracted" (for lack of a better term). On her part, Rangiku wasn't too stunned that he didn't notice. That's not to say she wasn't disturbed, though.

"_Ooh… that guy can so oblivious sometimes. I bet he doesn't even remember what today is." _

"You know…," the lieutenant began, deciding this was the time to reveal herself, "…You shouldn't leave your door hanging wide open, otherwise anyone could just waltz in at anytime, and then what would you do?"

On alert, Ichigo ran over to the door, retrieving his zanpakuto and readying his fighting stance. "Who's there? Come the fuck out!"

He grabbed hold of the door and slammed it shut, thinking the intruder had somehow already invaded his space. However, to his surprise, what greeted his eyes behind the door left him gasping. "…Rangiku…? W-What are you doing here?"

"…And I thought you'd be happy to see me," she chirped playfully, pouting her lips.

"That's not the point, Rangiku," said the substitute soul-reaper.

"Then what is the point, Ichigo?" The blonde beauty asked, closing the small gap separating them. She promptly noticed her man's stare when she began poking him softly in the ribs. "Huh?"

A huff eluded his hard lips whilst he turned his head. He tried not to laugh nor blush. Rangiku was as playful, sexy and light-hearted a person as anyone could ever meet, but sometimes … she **really **should tone it down a notch. After all, the young human wasn't the type to frolic about like some prepubescent imbecile.

"There's no need for you to be so grumpy, Ichigo. This is a day to celebrate, not mope. So get your rear in gear buddy!" She gingerly palmed his cheek, shifting him so that he faced her. Lieutenant Matsumoto sensed each of his sentiments at the precise moment her blue eyes gazed directly into his pools of brown – the anger, frustration, shock and the oncoming lust.

The inside of Ichigo's body started to burn in light of how close they were. They stood in his living room, staring at each other, with him not knowing what he should or shouldn't say. He wanted her, but the other things on his mind compromised all that.

Suddenly, she stepped back, licking her lips. His eyes drank in her delicious curves, his augmenting libido becoming more ravenous by the second. Her see-through black lace robe, complimented by her matching bra and panties caused a rather tight strain in his jeans. He literally drew nearer to snapping – it was obvious.

"So, I take it you approve of my new attire?" Rangiku beamed, crossing her arms beneath her more-than-generous bosom.

Hell yeah he did. Of course, that's unjustly understating what the man felt. What he really wanted to utter was, "I fucking love it!"

He wasn't alone. While Lieutenant Matsumoto may have maintained her emotions much better, she had desired him just as much, if not more. Throughout the entire day she yearned for his touch, envisioning the steaminess that would undoubtedly occur between them. Her core ached for his attention … so much so that she felt she remained _muggy_ the better portion of the day – just as she was now.

She eyed him up and down. He wore a black Aerosmith t-shirt, along with red denim jeans that extended to his black and red 'Meoshe' tennis shoes. The tight-fitting t-shirt appealed to her the most – she had a tantalizing view of his chiseled abdomen, as well as his biceps. However, the woman didn't anticipate what she discovered as she took a peek south – a particular 'something' standing firm and solid, as if beckoning her.

"_Well, I see he's at attention." _

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" The orange head said, with a hint of huskiness in his voice. His arousal had approached its breaking point – and he **had **to have her. He walked over to her, seizing her somewhat roughly by her wrists. His breath was ragged and humid as their faces had drawn close.

"Nope, I sure don't. And that's why you love –"

Ichigo snarled deeply as his lips crushed hers, effectively cutting her off. The strawberry scent radiating from her lip gloss enticed him as drove his tongue inside her mouth, licking her tongue while he groaned.

Rangiku was equally enthused. She matched his ferocity, moaning hungrily whilst she tasted him. A boost to her arousal arrived promptly. The woman had wanted this to be a session where they took their time … feeling each other out, sluggishly making love, but she conceded the notion. She soon felt that her man must've been a mind reader; he had to be, because he had already begun removing her robe from her shoulders as they kissed.

Neither of them could care less as the garment dropped to the floor.

Again, the young man caved in first, allowing his hormones to act on their own accord. He abruptly hoisted Rangiku, grunting as he started feasting on her neck. The blonde wrapped her legs around his waist and tossed her head back due to the sensations. She was more than willing to step aside and let him have his way with her, however he saw fit. It couldn't be stated enough how much she loved when he assumed control of her body.

She was his temple, his means of relieving his aggression and anything else he ever needed.

The next thing she knew, Lieutenant Matsumoto had been delivered to his bedroom amid relative haste. She noticed he had forgotten to close the door, but it's not like anyone would walk in on them – not with his temper and all.

She wasn't granted time to mull over anything so inconsequential and insignificant, as she took note that her bra was the following piece of clothing to be discarded. Her eyes observed him wantonly eyeing her body, wondering what he plotted to do next. She got her answer when he molded her yielding flesh.

"Ichigo…," she gasped, begging for more. Rangiku wanted him to be rough and demanding. She wished to be _taken_, not cared for.

He held both of her rigid pearls within his fingers – twiddling and pitching them. The blonde bucked against him, fisting the bed sheets. His mouth – replacing his hands – quickly plummeted onto her breasts, latching onto them and sucking wildly. Her E-cup mounds were always gratifying to toy with, as it made her putty in his hands.

She felt her one of her buds being drawn into his mouth. He wasted little time licking the erected flesh in circles. He would occasionally bite down softly, forcing her to bite her lip in desire.

The substitute soon switched to the alternate nipple, sucking hungrily and grinning as she moaned. It was a rather delectable sight to behold – watching a sexy soul-reaper such as her writhe in pleasurable agony, with an act as mere as tonguing her bud. His confidence indubitably soared every time they engaged one another, when he genuinely stopped to reflect on it.

This, however, wasn't one of those instances. This wasn't a time to think, it was a time to act and act only. Nothing else made a difference outside of granting his passion an opportunity to run wild. And with how agitated he was who could blame him?

Ichigo released her nipple amid a juicy pop. He offered her a glance of emboldened desire as he yearned for more. She simply licked her lips, further goading him. He slid his scorching tongue down her hot body, loving the reaction he received. His tongue tasted her flat stomach on its way down to her core. He could smell her arousal oozing through her lace panties.

_How he loved her scent. _

Impatience both surrounding and corroding him, he utilized his mouth, capturing the lacey material between his gritting teeth and grunting as he pulled her underwear down her long, alluring legs. Rangiku first arched her legs then instinctively lifted them just enough so that he was able to get them off.

Once he had the final article of clothing eradicated, Ichigo eyed her womanhood. She had a tiny pitch of strawberry-blonde atop her "kitten", but that didn't burden him at all. He drove straight toward it, thrusting his tongue deep inside. Lieutenant Matsumoto arched. Her breath had literally been stolen from her, the feel of his just that extraordinary.

The orange-haired young man displayed zero signs of wavering/dithering. His tongue found its destination within a millisecond. Her clitoris, which was concealed beneath her steamy, tasty slit, received his tongue bath. He licked the tiny pink ball of skin with gusto, completely relishing her juices as they coated his tongue. Rangiku squealed, hoping and praying that he'd never ever stop.

"Don't stop Ichigo… … Ah… don't stop…," she whined, her mind absolutely overwhelmed.

Lieutenant Matsumoto gripped the strands of his long hair in light of her body being subdued. She moaned and moaned, experiencing his tongue expertly dancing around her nub.

"Oh… faster…," she begged.

Ichigo complied. His tongue flickered like a madman possessed. He comprehended that she was his, and the realization that he could make her cum anytime he felt like it. That was a wondrous feeling indeed. There wasn't much that could even compare to it.

Rangiku's cries of passion echoed throughout the room as her orgasm approached. Her eyes were screwed shut, her head twisted and turned, that feeling in the pit of her stomach became much tighter. She sensed this release would be big, as it was long-awaited (three weeks, to be exact). She encircled her legs around his head, squeezing him between them. As she bucked against him, her entire body – mostly her legs – trembled erratically.

Here it comes… … Here it comes…

"Ichigo…!" She shrieked as the inside of her body seemed like it was flooding. "Unh…! Ah… I'm coming…! I'm coming…!"

Her final cry was drawn out. She used all the strength she garnered, clutching him in place, and allowing every drop of her sweet nectar to fill his mouth and paint his face. Her core pulsated amid each second that had elapsed.

Ichigo didn't stop, though he realized she had already reached her plateau. No, instead he persisted in his assault. He left kisses while sucking hard on her tasty inner flesh. Each of her juicy lower lips had become his captive as she continuously released the sweetness he coveted so greatly. Accompanying that was her scrumptious mewling, which solely made him want to rough her up until they were both totally sore and depleted of energy.

"Give me more," he demanded, amid a husky edge. However, Rangiku had other plans…

The blonde peaked down at him. She witnessed the lecherous, reprobate grin displayed on his face. He looked extremely sexy between her legs – licking and eating her out, but somehow, she located the resolve to grab him by his scalp and stall him.

Amidst a quizzical look on his face Ichigo wondered what Rangiku had in mind. It quickly registered in his brain, as she reversed their positions, straddling him. Her blue eyes consumed with lust, she leaned in and kissed him.

"You don't know what you've just gotten yourself into, Mister," she cackled, leaving his lips. She speedily pulled his shirt over his head, moaning impatiently. Once she got it off, she instantly started trailing wet kisses from her plump, juicy lips everywhere she was enabled to reach on her trek south. The blonde bit and tugged on his nipples, prompting a reply.

"Bring it, Rangiku," the young substitute challenged.

"Gladly," she purred. Her tongue licked a straight shot down the center of his chest and tummy, forcing him to twitch from the wet sensation. She had considered horsing around with his 'six-pac' – as she did it consistently – but the blonde woman wanted her orange-haired mate too much for that.

Her hands reached his belt buckle, loosening it quickly. She licked her lips, biting them as her fingers unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

His member popped out moments later. It was already erect and appeared prepared for the long haul. First and foremost, she planned to taste it. She immediately motioned for Ichigo to take his pants off, which he did devoid of question. Once that happened she kneeled between his legs, with her legs spread a good distance apart. Rangiku then winked at him prior to descending down and capturing him in her mouth.

Ichigo groaned instantly, experiencing the second-most pleasurable elation in the world: Rangiku's mouth on his length. He felt her tongue licking his bulbous head as she sucked solely on that part of him. It felt so good he swore he could've exploded right there. Around and around her tongue went, with Ichigo doing everything within his power to hold out.

The blonde could tell how tough it had to have been. Removing her mouth from him for a second, and with her sexiest voice, she said, "Ichi', just let it go…"

A warming sensation spiraled through Ichigo's body as she drove back down – this time taking as much of him as her mouth could fit. Her hand lead the way as she bobbed her head sluggishly down his length and back up – stalling every once in a while to lick and suck the head. Rangiku's opposite hand would eventually travel below to her moist heat, as she became more and more aroused by his jerking and groaning. Her skillful fingers rubbed her clitoris in circles, causing her to moan and emit vibrations, which only intensified the euphoria that her lover was already currently enduring.

The substitute's hands ran smoothly through her conditioned hair as he endured the feeling of his release approaching. He peaked down at her to see the enthusiasm she garnered whilst sucking him. A sense of pride hit him in the chest each time he looked at her when she did this, as he was always lead to believe that women didn't like providing fellatio to their mates as: 'they only do it to keep their man from pursuing another female.'

However, Rangiku wasn't similar to other women. She drank, had sex and fought on par with any of her male counterparts. In addition, she was honest and loyal, albeit she was lazy when it came to chores and paperwork.

"Rangiku…," he gasped her name. He drove her head down faster as he felt his oozing seed about to erupt. "Rangiku…!"

"Mm…," she moaned, feeling his hardness throb in her mouth. Her core had started to pulsate at nearly the same time, so she had her own reasons to moan, besides the obvious. The blonde pinched and twisted her rigid clitoris between her index and middle finger, feeling the tightness in her stomach closing in on the point of no return.

Suddenly, time seemed to cease for both parties about a minute later. The duo screeched each other's name as their release came – his, flooding her throat, and hers, dripping down her thighs. Their breaths were understandably short and ragged as seconds passed. Of course, they both realized that this wasn't the culmination – far from it. But Rangiku needed the time to finish swallowing his scorching seed.

When the blonde had finally completed her objective, she leered at the orange head and licked the remaining traces of his liquid from her lips. "… You certainly had a lot stored away, didn't you? Well, I'm sure you have more – but this time, it will be going someplace else."

Surprising him, her breasts ensnared his softening arousal between them, returning pleasure to him within seconds. With his member sensitive as ever, it didn't take long for Ichigo to succumb. He chanted Rangiku's name when she decided to suck on the abandoned head, licking furiously.

Lieutenant Matsumoto steadily satisfied the substitute until he was nice and hard once again. And the minute he was, she stopped what she was doing – much to his chagrin – and climbed atop him. She then wrapped her hand around his member and guided it to her sopping entrance.

Blue eyes zeroed in on brown as Rangiku crashed down on him, feeling his member hit her near the pit of her stomach. The woman shouted instantly, as if she wasn't expecting a bit of pain from her aggressive gesture. She didn't recognize what possessed her to be this way – but that didn't mean she had any intention of stopping on account of slight discomfort.

Hell no.

Instead, the blonde had a tight grip on both of his shoulders, and started rotating her hips in a circular movement in no time. She cried out as the tip of his member continuously brushed against her g-spot. That added with Ichigo playing masterfully with her bundle of nerves, Rangiku didn't know how long she could hang on.

In desperation, she bounced up and down his hard length, feeling his rod plunging deeper inside her. Her core was slick as it clamped around him. Ichigo, for his part, wanted to cum as well. His hands gripped her derriere, squeezing and groaning wildly and untamed. He slapped her soft, creamy cheeks in an act to motivate her to be more aggressive. She moaned and bunked down harder with every motion, the sounds of their flesh melding together oh-so beautiful to any ears that might've listened from the outside.

"Ichi', I'm coming…!" Rangiku screamed, feeling her core explode all of a sudden. It arrived so fast, she didn't have time to choose whether she desired to push it back. Her juices leaked all over – some of it dripping down his scrotum onto the bed below.

Meanwhile, Ichigo, with enormous strength, lifted both himself and Rangiku off the mattress. Unfortunately, it was impossible to keep himself inserted inside her heat. However, that wouldn't last for a lengthy duration. But for now, he simply turned her around so that her back was facing him. He gently placed her body on the bed, with her knees spread apart.

The blonde recognized what he wanted, so she stood on all fours and waited for him to do as he wished. …After all, 'doggy style' was her favorite position (like most women she knew).

The orange head held her from behind, claiming her breasts in the palms of his hands. He molded them, relishing the pillow-like skin similar to a newborn baby. He twisted and pinched her nipples, causing the blonde to cry out, begging for him to take her. "Ichi', I want it! I want it! Give it to me!"

Amid her cry plain as day, Ichigo reacquainted himself with her humid womanhood. He slid inside her slickness, and shortly began thrusting inside her with reckless abandon, not caring about anything that didn't involve expelling his frustration – her ample body being his chamber. The luscious cheeks of her posterior slamming against his pelvis, his hands gripped her waist while he pumped, giving him a little extra leverage to hit her g-spot a tiny bit harder, which he desired.

Rangiku's hands came to the small pillars provided on his wooden headboard, clinging on for dear life. His rod had been punishing her hot core and instinctively she grabbed whatever was available, hence gripping the headboard before her. She moaned and whined heavily; loving every minute of this _thrashing_ he supplied her with. She backed into him repeatedly, timing it just right so that she could maximize their gratification.

Her abrupt thinking soon paid off as she felt him getting closer. His hardness shook inside her kitten, prompting her to squeeze and squeeze. "Let it go, Ichi'. Unh… let it go, Ichigo…!"

Of course, due to the man he was, Ichigo deliberately reached forward, squeezing her clitoris. He'd be damned if he came alone.

His abrupt act had an immediate effect as Rangiku shouted. Along with his splendid pumping, his sudden stimulation to her biggest pleasure spot sent her tumbling to her doom.

"…I'm coming, Ichi'! Ah… I'm coming…!"

"Fuck…! I'm coming too, Rangiku…!"

Their release was something to behold. They jerked, screamed, and then froze, as they each detonated in light of their bliss, with sweat dripping along the length of their bodies in light of their lovemaking.

Right here, right now proved that although they were polar opposites, they were the same. Rangiku Matsumoto and Ichigo Kurosaki loved each other and that was all that counted. Not even the Soul Society would come between them (the former would make certain of it).

**XOXOXOXOXO**

After some time, the lovers separated and were now lying down together on the bed – with Ichigo spooning Rangiku from behind.

"So Ichigo, do you know what today is?" She questioned as the substitute fondled her breasts.

"July fifteenth," he answered.

She smiled. "It sure is. And do you know what that means?"

He thought about it but didn't find anything significant about today. "… Well, not really."

She sighed. "I also take it you didn't notice the sake and fruit I had set out for you, or the fact that I made your bed … before we made a mess of it?" she laughed and winked.

He shook his head.

"I thought so. Well, at any rate, you've officially become a man: Happy eighteenth birthday, Ichigo!"

How could he be so dense? With everything that's transpired, he didn't stop to remember his own birthday. Ever since his mother passed it had no true meaning any more, though he still remembered it (thanks to his sisters).

"I had hoped to have a drink and fill our stomachs, but I suppose you just couldn't wait to have me, could you?"

He smirked. "Well, you shouldn't have come here dressed like that then. It ain't my fault that you're sexy as hell, Rangiku."

"Point taken," she smiled. "However, you're pretty cute yourself, Ichigo."

"Whatever."

"Fine … be that way, Mister Grumpy Pants," she stuck her tongue out, though he couldn't see it.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" the substitute asked.

"Maybe," the lieutenant retorted, raising her eyebrow. She heard him grunt, but she persisted. "And what would you do if I were?"

"This ..."

With that, Ichigo kissed her neck, while pinching her nipples simultaneously. She instantaneously moaned, his skilled hands already starting to arouse her.

"No fair…," she huskily whined, feeling herself getting wet.

"Who gives a damn? You know you love it, Rangiku," he told her.

She couldn't disagree. "As do you, Ichigo – as do you."

From there, the two engaged in yet another lovemaking bout.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The sake and strawberries were consumed the succeeding day, which led to the substitute utilizing some of "said" strawberries and sake on her body – sucking and licking it all off of her **very** slowly. Following that was hot, unadulterated passion running ramped on top of the table.

The day after, Rangiku was summoned back to the Soul Society, but, of course, they fit in another session prior to her return. And though he didn't admit it, Ichigo indeed appreciated the lieutenant's visit, for if she hadn't, he probably would've broken someone in half given all the stress he'd endured.

But more than anything, he couldn't wait for yet another surprise from his lover who hailed from a different realm – because … after all, she wasn't like any other.

"_I love you, Rangiku Matsumoto. Thank you."_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Author's Note: That's it. Hopefully it wasn't too bad, as I've probably lost my touch a bit since, well, a long time ago. **

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading – and also anyone who may take the time to inform me of what they thought of it, and whether or not I should attempt a RanIchi coupling in the future. **

**~ Take care … and God bless.**


End file.
